


Pancakes

by the_misfortune_teller



Series: Right Where I Belong [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Again, Breakfast, Established Relationship, Future Fic, I keep writing breakfast related fics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_misfortune_teller/pseuds/the_misfortune_teller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow on fic from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/588130/chapters/1057484">I'll Be With You Through The Dark</a>.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Stiles!” Derek grumbled, sidling up behind him and slipping his arms around his waist. “You’re ruining good bacon.</i></p><p> </p><p>
  <i>“I’m improving the good bacon with good pancakes. Pancakes that even you, with your black, black pancake hating soul will enjoy.”</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div>Pancakes are awesome. If Derek Hale doesn't think so, he can deal.
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: (+2 years, 5 months) The pancakes with rashers of bacon cooked into them that Stiles makes when he stays at his apartment. **//** (+2 years, 5 months) That Derek has finally admitted he likes pancakes.

“Do you stay here so you can eat bacon without your dad begging for some?” Derek asked sleepily from the top of the stairs, rubbing sleep from his eyes and smiling to himself when Stiles jumped at the sound of his voice.

“Not just bacon.” Stiles grinned over his shoulder as Derek made his way downstairs. “See?” He picked up a jug of pancake batter and poured a liberal amount over the bacon in the pan.

“Stiles!” Derek grumbled, sidling up behind him and slipping his arms around his waist. “You’re ruining good bacon.”

“I’m improving the good bacon with good pancakes. Pancakes that even you, with your black, black pancake hating soul will enjoy.”

Derek made a whining noise in the back of his throat, pressing his forehead against Stiles’ neck and inhaling deeply. Stiles had only been back from college for a week, but already he couldn’t imagine him not being there, and was trying not to dwell too much on that as he was sure the next couple of months would go far too quickly and just thinking about Stiles heading back up to Arcata in the fall made him feel sad. He reluctantly let go of Stiles when he started grumbling about not being able to cook with Derek plastered to his back.

“You’re going to try these, right?” Stiles called over his shoulder as Derek set about making himself some coffee.

“No.”

“Oh come on! Stop being a weirdo. Pancakes are awesome.”

“Still no.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes, tipping the bacon loaded pancake from the pan onto a plate and drizzling it with maple syrup before cutting off a piece and stabbing it with a fork.

“Just try it!” Stiles demanded, shoving the fork full of bacon pancake in Derek’s face.

“You’re not going to make me like pancakes.” Derek complained, ducking out of the way and frowning as maple syrup started to drip off the pancake and onto the floor. “And you’re cleaning that up.”

“I’ll clean it up if you eat the pancake.”

“You’ll clean it up anyway.” Derek huffed, pushing Stiles’ arm away.

“Eat the fucking pancake Hale!” Stiles grinned as Derek backed out of the kitchen, throwing himself down on the couch, glaring at Stiles as he smirked at him.

“I could change my mind about you staying here for the summer.” Derek huffed as Stiles tipped another pancake onto his plate, drowning it in maple syrup before he wandered over to where Derek was sitting. “And stop using all my maple syrup.”

“Why do you have maple syrup if you hate pancakes?” Stiles asked, casually straddling Derek’s legs and sitting in his lap, watching Derek with interest as he started eating.

“Waffles.” Derek replied, frowning as Stiles shovelled another huge piece of pancake into his mouth.

“Waffles are essentially the same as pancakes, you freak. They’ve just got dents in them.“He hummed happily as Derek stroked his thigh with his thumb and leant forward to kiss him, his lips sticky with syrup.

Derek sighed into the kiss, opening his mouth and letting Stiles lick his way in, tightening his grip on his thighs. As he moved his hand from Stiles’ thigh to his hip he felt something warm and wet on his chest. He pulled away from the kiss, glancing up at Stiles who had a guilty look on his face, his plate of half finished pancakes tilted forwards, maple syrup dripping onto Derek’s bare chest.

“Do I have to clean that up too?” Stiles grinned, leaning back to dump his plate on the coffee table and trailing a finger through the sticky syrup as it started to run down Derek’s chest.

“Yes. Fucking nuisance.”

Stiles grinned hugely, shuffling further back on Derek’s legs and leaning down and dragging his tongue up his chest.

“Still sticky.” Derek complained with a sly smile, curling his hand around the back of Stiles’ neck as he lowered his head again, running the flat of his tongue up his sternum and licking into the hollow of his throat.

“Better?” He asked breathily.

Derek shook his head, receiving a coy smile in return. Stiles regarded him for a moment before leaning down and licking up his chest again, pausing to graze his teeth over his nipple and grinning widely when Derek hissed at the sensation. Stiles sat back and grinned at him, running his hands lightly over his chest and stomach, Derek held his gaze, lifting his hips off the couch slightly to press against Stiles.

“Oh, it’s like that is it?” Stiles asked, grinding down against him before glancing over his shoulder towards the staircase.

“We just got up.” Derek pointed out, frowning when Stiles gave a snort of laughter. “Out of bed, I mean.”

“So? It’s summer, you have nothing to do all day, I have no college, why can’t we just spend the day in bed? Naked, if I’m getting any say in the matter.”

“Derek shrugged, unable to find a compelling argument why they shouldn’t and settled for running both hands down Stiles’ back and into his pyjama pants, giving his ass a brief squeeze.

“There’s one thing you have to do for me first though.” Stiles told him with a moan.

“What?” Derek asked sceptically. Stiles smiled at him, leaning back and grabbing his plate from the coffee table.

“I’m not eating pancake.”

“Just try some.” Stiles wheedled, using his fork to break off a piece. “If you do, there might just be a rim job in it for you in the immediate future.” He stuck his tongue out and thrust the pancake loaded fork in Derek’s face again. Derek sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes and letting Stiles feed him the pancake.

“That’s actually kind of good.” Derek said in surprise, yanking the plate and fork out of Stiles’ hand and spearing another chunk of pancake. Stiles made a whining noise, trying to grab the plate back from him.

“Give that back!”

“Nope.” Derek settled back against the couch and ate, trying not to smirk at the affronted whining sound Stiles was making. “Go make some more.”

“Let me get this straight.” Stiles asked, shamelessly palming his dick through the thin cotton of his pyjama pants before clambering off Derek’s lap. “You’re turning down sex so you can eat more pancakes?”

Derek shook his head, swallowing down his last mouthful of pancake. “I’m not turning anything down. I’m postponing.” He put his hand on Stiles’ hip and gave him a gentle shove towards the kitchen. “More pancakes.”

Stiles grumbled his way back to the kitchen, muttering under this breath about how he wasn’t a 1950s housewife who could be bossed around like this. Derek followed him, dragging his finger through the puddle of maple syrup left on the plate before sucking it clean in a bid to further annoy Stiles. It worked, as Stiles grumbled and whined his way through the cooking of another four bacon pancakes, only quietening down when Derek pushed him back against the counter and blew him.


End file.
